Consultas
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Un doctor recien salido de la carrera ha inagurado su consulta. Esta euforico y deseoso de ayudar a las personas, pero lo que él no sabe es que por su consulta pasaran unos personajes muy peculiares... ¡¡A por el tercer paciente! Lean y disfruten
1. Introduccion

Hello de nuevo :D

No tenia pensado empezar a escribir nuevas historias (para eso ya tengo muchas entre las manos), pero una larga espera para coger un autobús unido a un aburrimiento total en la parada (en verano es lo peor…) dieron como resultado este ff, mejor dicho, mini-serie porque… ya lo verán. Creo que todavía ando dudando en como llegue a casa, pues estaba completamente abstraída en la historia, jejeje. Nada mas llegar me puse a escribirla, no quería que se perdiese la idea :D

Espero que disfruten y que se lo pasen bien en la consulta.

****

**Consultas**

**Introducción**

"Hola, me llamo Alexander Freud y soy nieto no reconocido de Sigmund Freud. Si, si, el famoso fundador del psicoanálisis… ya saben quien es, ¿verdad? Si, no es alguien que no se conozca.

Lo de no reconocido es largo de explicar, sólo decir que mi madre tuvo una aventura, si se puede llamar eso a una noche loca en las Vegas, de la que el fruto de la combinación de alcohol, juerga, y rotura de protección fui yo. A pesar de todo ello, no culpo a mi madre, no la culpo por dejarme abandonado en un orfanato a la edad de un año, ni la culpo por haberme entregado de mis orígenes a través de fotografías y de mi innegable atracción a la ciencia del psicoanálisis… no, no la culpo de nada....

Creo que ya estoy divagando bastante, será hora de centrarse a lo que interesa.

Mi abuelo (que en paz descanse) invento lo que definimos como psicoanálisis, es decir, el método de fragmentación de la estructura psíquica cuyo objetivo es la investigación de los significados inconscientes del comportamiento, así como los sueños y fantasías del individuo (esperen un minuto, me he quedado sin aire – mano al pecho para recuperar el aliento -)

Eso es más o menos a lo que me dedico ahora, hace años acabe la carrera, y me hallo en mi recién estrenado despacho, dispuesto a empezar con energía y a ayudar a todos los pacientes que vengan.

De momento, mi secretaria Claudia (si, he contratado a alguien aunque todavía no tenga clientes, ¿Qué pasa con ello?) esta en la puerta, limándose las uñas, es una presumida, pero no importa, su cabello rubio y esbelta figura seguro que atrae a muchos hombres a mi consulta.

Como regalo por haberla contratado me ha dado un pequeño cactus, no llega a los diez centímetros, pero me ha asegurado que al cabo de un tiempo saldrá una flor. Por lo menos, aunque no me gustan las plantas, algo alegra el frío despacho, y tampoco se necesita muchos cuidados para estas espinosos plantas. Lo que no me acuerdo es como se llamaba la planta, un nombre muy raro, "Nimbe-no-se-que" creo que me dijo que se llamaba, a saber donde la ha comprado.

Miren, el teléfono esta sonando, si, mi primer paciente. Discúlpenme, tengo que ir a atenderle, a ver que tal empiezo…"

.

En ese momento, un hombre entra en el despacho, va cubierto por una gran capa y una capucha le cubre el rostro… no se pueden ver ningún rastro de él. Con voz profunda le indica su problema al joven doctor…

- Tengo un grave problema… necesito su ayuda… - cada vez que termina una frase, aspira con profundidad, como si algo le impidiese coger todo el aire que necesita. - ¿Usted se dedica a solucionar los problemas… psicológicos… de… las… personas?

- Sss… si

- Necesito… necesito que haga algo por mi… Estoy… muy… obsesionado… con… alguien…

.

Al cabo de un rato, ya ha terminado la sesión, nada más que una breve entrevista en la que el hombre misterioso ha expuesto su terrible problema, y el joven psiquiatra le ha escuchado todo lo atento que se podía.

- Bien. Bien – con una rodilla encima de la otra y apoyado encima de ellas una carpeta donde apuntaba todo lo referente a su paciente, el doctor Freud escuchaba atentamente. – Le daré cita para la semana que viene, tenemos mucho que hacer – sintió la desilusión en la cara del hombre, a pesar de estar escondida

- Pero… se podrá solucionar… ¿verdad?

- No se preocupe señor R, es mucho mas fácil de lo que piensa. Y ahora – levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, el joven doctor acompañaba hacia la salida a su primer paciente – Me agradaría mucho si comentase con sus conocidos este lugar…

.

"No sabia que esas simples palabras pudieran cambiar tanto mi vida. Ese fue mi primer paciente, y lo que vendría después es largo de contar… muy largo y complicado de contar y entender….

Creo que será mejor empezar las cosas por el principio para entender como llegue a ser lo que fui al final… Después de ese paciente vendrían muchos mas…"


	2. Primer paciente

Ya tenemos aqui a nuestro primer paciente conocido... nada mas y nada menos que...  
!Descubranlo por ustedes mismo!

**Capitulo 1**

Llevo ya más de un mes en el despacho. Las arañas se han apoderado de mis archivos. Nadie viene, a excepción de ese primer paciente que tuve el primer día, parece que le he caído simpático, pues viene cada dos por tres a visitarme.

Miro el cactus, creo que le falta un poco de luz, lo veo un poco decaído. Lo muevo en la mesa, hacia el otro extremo, ahora si, ya le da el sol de pleno.

Apoyo mi cabeza en los brazos, es muy aburrido estar sin hacer nada…

De repente, la luz roja del teléfono suena, seguro que es Claudia a anunciarme que se va, si yo fuera ella, también lo haría…

- ¿Si?

- Alexander – que manía con llamarme por mi nombre

- Doctor Freud

- Vale, vale, lo que usted diga – creo que esta mascando chicle, un día de estos tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ella respecto de ese tema, no da muy buena imagen a los clientes (¿que clientes?... vale, vale, pero siempre hay que prevenir) - Tengo aquí a un hombre que viene a la consulta.

- No recuerdo que acordásemos ninguna cita – pregunto incrédulo

- No lo hizo, dice que no entiende el funcionamiento de – no se oye sonido alguno, seguramente Claudia ha tapado el auricular para hablar con el recién llegado – el funcionamiento del teléfono – acierta a decir finalmente un poco asombrada – Pero si no le importa atenderle ahora…

Doy un vistazo al despacho, si, creo que estoy muy ocupado y no debería atenderle… las arañas dan mucho trabajo…

- Dígale que pase – al cuerno la limpieza de los archivos, un cliente es un cliente, no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La puerta que comunica el despacho con la recepción se abre y por ella entra un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, pelo negro (creo que un poco grasiento… espero que no me lea el pensamiento, pero es que se nota a metros… uhmm… mejor voy a dejar de pensar en su aspecto, me esta mirando un poco mal…) y con una gran túnica… negra que ondea cuando anda, parece un murciélago, si se me permite la comparación.

Le invito a sentarse.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?– me acomodo enfrente de él, con la carpeta sobre mis piernas para tomar notas.

- Persevus… Persevus Evans – me contesta un poco a regañadientes, me da en la nariz que ese no es su nombre, pero allá él si no me quiere contestar con la verdad. Apuntó en el papel ese nombre ficticio.

- Y dígame… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha traído aquí?

- Vera, un amigo de un amigo de un amigo me ha hablado de este lugar – no creo que haya que pensar mucho para deducir quien lo ha informado, de momento este es mi segundo paciente – Espero que todo lo que se hable aquí sea absolutamente confidencial – siento sobre mi de nuevo esa mirada que podría matar.

- Si, nadie conocerá lo que me diga. Estése tranquilo, no saldrá nada de lo que se diga entre estas cuatro paredes.

- Eso espero

- Confié en mi, soy doctor, y eso se llama "secreto profesional" nunca hablaré de nada de lo que me cuente en la consulta.

- Bien – como si se sacara un peso de encima, el hombre pareció relajarse

- ¿Quiere empezar ya? – al asentir, le indique que lo mejor era tumbarse en el diván, hasta ese momento había estado sentado rígidamente al borde de este – Relájese y cuénteme lo que le preocupa – veo que se tumba en el diván que tengo preparado para tal menester (si, como todos los de mi profesión), al principio me mira con recelo pero luego se relaja… ha cerrado los ojos y comenzamos la sesión.

- Vera, soy profesor de pocion… de química en el colegio Hog… en un internado

- Aja – asiento y escribo en mis papeles: profesor, empleo, mucho estrés (es una verdad innegable). Lo que todavía no comprendo es por qué no termina algunas palabras – Continúe – le insto a que siga hablando, parece que se ha parado por algo.

- Llevo unos veinte años en ese puesto, y me gusta mucho, de no ser por los incompetentes Gryff… alumnos de una clase, la materia es muy interesante. Pero no, siempre habrá algún Neville que haga estallar un calder… una probeta y llene todo de humo.

- ¿Es sobre su trabajo? ¿Eso le causa tanto desconcierto?

- Bueno… digamos que antes si, cuando estaba Pott… una de mis alumnas. Ahora ha abandonado el colegio y…

- ¿La echa de menos? Relájese, hombre, no va a salir nada de aquí – con una mano le echó hacia atrás, parece que se había alterado y quería dar por finalizada la sesión, pero como buen psiquiatra que soy, se que ya estamos cerca del problema: uno de los problemas mas típicos que vemos en la carrera es la relación profesor-alumno (aunque en el orden contrario al de este caso).

- Me enamoré de él…ella – dice tan bajo que si no llega a ser por qué capto mucho sonidos, no lo hubiera escuchado – El ultimo año estaba irresistible, su pelo negro, alborotado, cayéndole por la cara, sus ojos verdes mirándome con odio cada dos por tres… Incluso le castigaba después de clases para poder verle mejor… su cuerpo… uhmm… tenia muchas ganas de agarrarle y… tumbarle sobre la mesa del despacho para… para… juntos… su sudor… uhmm… el mío… uhmmm…- veo que pasa su lengua por los labios, si, es bastante profundo el problema…

- Y ahora que ha dejado el colegio no la va a poder ver mas, ¿verdad? Le echa mucho de menos… aunque no haya sido correspondido…

- Bueno… ese el otro problema… vera, Pott… la chica esta saliendo con Dra… con mi ahijado, y el pad… la madre de él también esta lo que digamos muy bien dotad… dotada… - los ojos en blanco.

- Ahora se ha enamorado de la madre – apunto en mi libreta "Lío familiar" – ¿Hace cuanto la conoce?

- Desde el colegio, fuimos juntos a la escuela

- Pero…

- Luciu… Lucia se casó y no pudo ser. Pero en los últimos días he tenido muchos sueños donde…

- ¿Fantasías sexuales?

- Si

- Bien, bien, por lo que veo, lo suyo con la alumna solo ha sido un intento por escapar, para intentar ver que ya no sigue enamorado de su amor de juventud…Dígame… ¿hace cuanto no le ve a – miro mis papeles – a Lucia?

- Le veo casi todos los días… es por nuestros trabajos. Coincidimos y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

- ¿Y aun así?

- Su matrimonio… le obligaron a casarse con quien no quería… esa… esa… se quedo embarazada para poder atraparlo… - las manos del paciente se estaban apretando fuertemente

- Calmese… pero… no me había dicho que estaba casada… no entiendo…

- Er… si – dijo el paciente echándose de nuevo hacia atrás – Lo que quería decir es que se embarazó y su padre le obligo a casarse con quien no quería…

- Y a quien quería era a usted

- Correcto

- Y lleva… ¿Cuánto tiempo enamorado de ella?

- Mas de treinta años – un silbido salio de mi boca, si que es mucho tiempo – Si, empezamos en el colegio, nos escapábamos a las clases por la noche y… y ya se imagina…

- Y ahora esta dudoso porque piensa que la esta engañando con la alumna…

- Si… pero yo no le he tocado ni un pelo a Pot… a la alumna… ya me gustaría a mi, pero cualquiera se acerca al niño de oro… ejem… a ella… siempre ha estrado escoltad… escoltada por sus amigos y amigas… y en el colegio tampoco se ve bien ese tipo de relaciones…

- Aunque sigue enamorado de – vuelvo a mirar los papeles – de Lucia

- Si, es cierto… no consigo olvidarme de su pelo rubio, de sus ojos grises, de sus manos habilidosas… sabe buscar y sabe darme todo lo que necesita… uhmm…. – de nuevo se había quedado en blanco, imaginándose la escena.

- Sigue enamorado de ella a pesar de estar casada

- Su muj… su marido no le da lo que necesita…

- ¿No es su tipo?

- No… Luciu…Lucia es de otro estilo… mas como yo… ambos estamos atrapados en situaciones que no deseamos…

- Uhm… la de ella es el matrimonio y ¿la suya…?

- No le importa – el tono gélido con el que lo dice me anima a cambiar de tema y a centrarnos en el problema que he detectado.

- Vale, vale, no se ponga así. Recuéstese de nuevo en el diván. Si, muy bien, así. Ahora, hábleme de la relación que tienen estos días, ya sabe, ella y usted.

- Ah, bueno, estos últimos días… a veces nos encontramos y… y siento unos tremendos deseos de… de que me pegue a la pared y… y… sentir su cuerpo junto al mío… y… - cada vez el color de mi cara es mas rojo imaginándome al serio hombre que tengo enfrente en la situación que estaba describiendo – y… besarnos… acariciarnos… que su pelo se enrede en el mío… que yo sea suyo… y el mío… y… seguir, seguir, seguir… hasta que ya no podamos mas… y continuar…

- Ejem… si, bueno… Como veo que la sesión esta terminando – miento, faltan unos diez minutos para acabar, pero es que ya no soporto más esta situación… espero que no se entere – Le diré sólo que necesita hablar con ella, con Lucia y solucionar su problema… Si ambos están enamorados uno del otro, y además ella no esta feliz en su matrimonio, yo no veo ningún problema para que ella pida el divorcio y estén juntos.

- ¿Divorcio? ¿Que es eso?

- Ya sabe, pedir la separación de la pareja, que cada uno ande por su camino… ¿de verdad no habían pensado en ello?

- No… no… no sabía ni que existía… - una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en el rostro del paciente – Si, esa puede ser la solución a nuestros problemas… Gracias doctor, hablaré con "ella" y le expresaré mis sentimientos… ¿seguro que lo de la alumna no es nada?

- No, de verdad. Tranquilícese, muchas veces intentamos buscar una vía de escape, pero veo que en su caso no hay ninguna duda, usted esta enamorado totalmente de Lucia, lo de la alumna sólo fue un intento para ver si era amor verdadero o no, y en su caso, si lo es, usted esta totalmente enamorado de su amor de juventud…

- Me quita un peso de encima. Nunca pensé que seria bueno enamorarse de ese mocoso… de esa chiquilla. Él… ella me odia y yo le odio, su padre fue mi rival de la escuela y no soportaría enamorarme y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a alguien como lo fue él…

- Espero que solucione sus problemas – le acompaño hacia la puerta – y no dude, para algún otro problema, aquí me tiene.

- Muchas gracias, me ha ayudado mucho. Por cierto – se vuelve hacia mí, con un palo de madera en la mano, ¿Qué se propone hacer?

- ¿Si?

- ¡_Obliviate_!


	3. Segundo paciente

Uhm... creo que a estas alturas ya ni se acordaran de mi (y lo comprendo) Mira que tardar tropecientos mil años en actualizar esto (¬¬) pero digamos que ha sido gracias a mi mala cabeza, pues la historia esta planificada hasta el ultimo punto final y nada mas queda ponerme al ordenador a pasarla (digamos en mi defensa que el tiempo libre del que dispongo ya es poquito y escaso), pero a pesar de todo, todavía me sigo dando golpes a la pared por la metedura de pata que he tenido ¿Por qué? Se estaran preguntando, pùes porque... (mas golpes a la pared) tengo desde hace ya mucho el siguiente capitulo (y el numero 3 acabando) y no lo habia puesto aquí . Si, lo que yo digo, estoy muy mal de la cabeza.

Asi que sin mas dilación, pasemos a los reviews (muchiiisimas gracias a los que habeis dejado su bonito, apreciado y adorado comentario) y pueden dar un vistazo a la consulta de este "peculiar" doctor.

Un gran besazo

Reviews:

**_Katie-Soul-Sieth_**: Muchisimas gracias y enhorabuena por ser el primer review de esta historia. Bueno, ¿Qué te tengo que contar? (miro la chuleta... a este paso, el "doctorcito" me esta pegando sus manias – o sera al reves, jeje-) Lo de la parada de bus, bufff, la de cosas que te podria contar que se me ocurren (y mas ahora que llevo una pequeña libretita – a este paso, dentro de poco me tengo que comprar una nueva-) y tambien en el autobús, que hay mucha inspiración cuando vas viendo el paisaje que pasa y pasa y pasa y las calles son siempre las mismas dia tras dia... Sobre lo de aparecer cosas de psicología, pues me estoy documentando sobre ello, pues el unico acercamiento que he tenido ha sido muy, muy lejano, asi que espero no defraudar y que mis "investigaciones" den sus frutos . Sobre el cactus y el señor R... (redomble de tambores) son very, very importantes, ya se vera el por qué (alguno de estos dias, jeje) Lo del humor... algo se intenta (he decidido que este sea algo mas "serio" que otros que tenfo por ahí) (aquí empieza el segundo review, que, otras vez lo digo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios) Lo del lio amoroso pues... digamos que me aficionaron por ahí a "cierto" tipo de fics y justamente son esas parejas las que suelen aparecer, y pense ¿Por qué no hacer un triangulo que combine las combinaciones mas preferidas? Y ahí esta (si, las de ss/hp y ss/lm) y bueno, aviso, seran algo "problematicas" todas . Ah, y mira que le dije a Severus que no pasaba nada, pero él empeñado en que tenia que ocultarse y no podia desvelar sus sentimientos... pero hombre, que ahora la gente ya es mas abierta en cuanto a la opcion sexual elegida (bueno, algo es algo ¬¬ pero lo de un profesor con un alumno...) Ahis, lo de Lucia, pues fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrio que podia ser parecido a Lucius, jeje Sobre lo de publicar el que tenias en mente pues... hazlo, no me sentire ofendida ni eso, es mas, me sentire halagada si al fin te ha llegado la inspiración con este :D Con el ultimo comentario que has hecho... mi cara se volvio colorada en su momento (y tardo varios dias en bajar... en fins, que no me acostumbro a los piropos .) Lo de seguir la serie, en eso andamos, no creas que es tan facil que me abandone mi musa (y una tan pesada como la que tengo peor ¬¬) Pd: Si tu das la lata, lo mio ¿Cómo se llama? Jeje. Si, ya paro (es que si no, vamos a aburrir a los demas), la frase que aparece en mi bios, sipi, es de una misma, que a ratos le da por escribir tonterias es trozos de papel (y algunas desembocan en historias y otras... bueno, otras, en frases o parecidas nota: ahora ya tengo un lugar para irlas colocandolas, en mi bio mas información .) En fin, ya te dejo (hasta la proxima), un gran besazo desde las riberas del Ebro (cuasi vecina ;)

**_Queenofthedeath_**: Hello :) que maja, dando una vueltecita por aquí también ;) Como ves, este tipo de fic no es apto para ponerlo en el otro foro (mas que nada porque hay momento que...... - mas adelante, que todavía no hemos llegado a esos, y ya avisare, que puede haber menores leyendo, jeje) Espero que te guste y ya ves, nunca estoy parada (el poco tiempo libre que suelo tener me lo "destrozan" las musas – pero no me quejo, estoy muy a gusto con ellas, jeje) Bueno, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo. Besitussssss muchossss. Posdata: sigo buscando tiempo para leer tus fics (algun año se hara) .

**_Tasha Turner_**: Muchas gracias (muy contenta de que alguien dedique tiempo en sus vacaciones para buscarme en la red) y bueno, a estas alturas estas ya en el "cole" y todo eso de decidir que hacer con tu future, pero sin preocupaciones, que es malo para la salud (ya ves que mi cabeza, aunque llena de cosas, no se olvida de lo importante .) Espero que te siga gustando la "serie" pues lleva muchasssss cosas escondida (y tambien es una via de escape de las otras). Muchos besos y espero verte por ahí.

Por aquí ya empieza la historia, asi que ponganse comodos en la silla y den un vistazo a la consulta de este doctor para descubirr al inigualable, al unico, al irrepetible...... ¡descubrandlo! :P

**----------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2**  
  
Entro al despacho, estoy un poco aturdido, pero no se por qué. Miro la mesa... uhmmm no se que ha pasado, pero el cactus no esta donde lo deje el primer día... Vaya, un misterio mas a la colección, igual que lo que hice ayer... no me acuerdo de nada...  
Me siento en el diván, necesito descansar, estoy agotado...  
Si, creo que ya se lo que ha pasado, ayer me entretuve limpiando las telarañas que hay en mi despacho y... un momento (me giró sobre mi mismo) no puede ser, siguen igual que antes (me derrumbó pesadamente sobre el diván) ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado?  
  
- Alexander... - la voz de Claudia, mi secretaria, me saca del sueño tan espléndido que estaba teniendo, soñaba con caballos con alas, con volar encima de una escoba y con... ya saben sueños imposibles, eso no existe.  
- Doctor Freud - ¿Cuántas veces se lo he repetido ya?  
- Valeee – me repite con su eterno chicle en la boca – Tengo aquí a un caballero que quiere verle  
- ¿Otro paciente?  
- Si  
- ¿Y por que no ha pedido hora con antelación? Podríamos estar hasta arriba de trabajo – miento, no hay nadie mas en el despacho a excepción mía.  
- Dice que – un silencio al otro lado me indica que esta hablando con el desconocido – dice que la red flu no da esa prestación – creo que esta repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que le ha dicho el hombre – Alexander – rechino de nuevo al oír mi nombre, ¿pero cuanto le cuesta llamarme doctor? – Creo que este necesita urgentemente de sus servicios, no parece muy cuerdo – añade muy bajito, para que no le escuche  
- Dígale que pase – tampoco tengo mucho que hacer, así que accedo a esa visita.  
  
La puerta se abre y aparece en ella un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, pelo rubio, ojos grises, y con un porte de aristócrata que se distingue desde lejos, todo en él parece normal, a excepción de una gran capa que lleva sobre los hombros, y la túnica que viste (¿de donde habrá salido?)  
- ¿Doctor Freud? – se dirige a mi  
- Si, soy yo – asiento un poco desconcertado  
- Precisamente el hombre que busco. ¿Dónde me tengo que poner?  
- ¿Poner? Ah, si, siéntese... mejor tumbase en ese diván – le señaló el accesorio tan recurrente de los psicoanalistas  
Siguiendo mis indicaciones, el hombre se tumba es el sitio. Esta un poco rígido, y eso que ha dejado el bastón que portaba y la capa encima de una de las sillas que tengo en el despacho (tengo varias, mas que nada por la apariencia, ¿Qué seria un despacho sólo con un diván y una silla?)  
- Bien, comencemos. ¿Nombre?  
- Lucius Malfoy – apunto el nombre en la carpeta que sostengo sobre mis rodillas, no se por qué pero el nombre me suena de algo  
- ¿Y que le preocupa?  
- Quiero decirle a mi esposa que me quiero separar de ella, pero no se como hacerlo – uhmm... creo que eso no es de mi competencia, pero ya que estamos, vamos a ayudarle  
- ¿Cuándo ha tomado esa decisión?  
- Ayer. Tuve una interesante y productiva "conversación" con un viejo amigo y... decidí eso  
- ¿Esta enamorado de su esposa?  
- No – afirma tajante  
- ¿Hay otra persona?  
- Digamos que si  
- ¿Hace?  
- Unos treinta años. Si, no me mire con esa cara, desde que fui con él al colegio hemos estado juntos, pero por circunstancias de la vida, acabe en un matrimonio por conveniencia. Tenia que salvaguardar el honor de los Malfoy y dar una cara al resto de las personas – veo que se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se acaricia las sienes – Pero ya me he cansado  
- Aja – apunto en mi libreta unos cuantos datos, creo que algo me suena, pero todavía no llegó a averiguar el qué. – Y quiere que le ayude a decidirse  
- Si, algo parecido – vaya problema que se me ha venido encima... eso no se estudia en la facultad.  
- Veamos, ¿sigue conviviendo con ella?  
- A veces – le miro con cara intrigante, no comprendo lo que dice – paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa... por mi trabajo.  
- ¿Y están a gusto juntos?  
- Para nada, cada vez que nos vemos acabamos peleando. Sólo aparecemos juntos y calmados cuando hay que hacer algo de cara a la gente, como mundiales o algo así. Y aun así, no esta a gusto con mi compañía... y yo tampoco.  
- ¿Hijos?  
- Uno, pero ahora vive con alguien y ya no esta en casa  
- Uhmmm – chupo el extremo del bolígrafo. Tengo delante de mi a una persona que parece muy fuerte, pero es incapaz de enfrentarse a su esposa – Creo que su mujer es muy dominante  
- Y que lo diga  
- Y teme hacerle frente.  
- Si  
- Vamos a probar con un método para que se enfrente a su miedo. Mire, aquí tengo una muñeca de tamaño natural – me dirijo hacia un armario y saco un hinchable que deje el otro día allí (no piensen mal, es muy útil para las terapias, no para otra cosa) – Imaginese que es su esposa y dígale lo que piensa...  
- Narcisa yo... yo...  
- Con fuerza hombre, que no le va a pegar – uy, parece que me ha mirado como diciéndome "ella es capaz de eso y mucho mas" – Inténtelo de nuevo  
- Narcisa yo... yoquieropedireldivorcio  
- ¿Qué?  
- Quiero el divorcio. ¡¡¡Divorcio!!! ¡¡¡DIVORCIO!!!  
- Calmese, así. Tumbese de nuevo en el diván – un poco mas y me quedo sin muñeca... y sin silla... - Si, así, regularice su respiración. Expire, inspire. Aire dentro, aire fuera... Muy bien, así. Lo ha hecho muy bien, pero tiene que calmar sus nervios, no querrá matarla ¿verdad? – de nuevo esa mirada de decisión – No tiene porque temer en la reacción de su esposa, tiene que estar calmado y relajado cuando se lo diga. Además – miró las hojas que he estado apuntando – por lo que me ha dicho, ella tampoco esta a gusto con usted.  
- No, pero con McNair si – lo dice tan bajo que no entiendo la ultima parte.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Un amigo... conocido mío  
- Eso no me lo ha contado antes.  
- No lo creía de relevancia  
- Pues la tiene, y mucha.  
- ¿Por?  
- Verá, si usted esta enamorado de otra persona, y su esposa esta con otro... no se por qué todavía siguen juntos... no lo veo lógico...  
- Descubrí ayer que existía el divorcio, me lo dijo mi pareja... uhmm...antes de caer en las sabanas y pasar la mejor noche de mi vida – le veo que empieza a recordar poniendo los ojos en blanco – uhmmm... nunca había estado así de salvaje... normalmente soy yo el dominante, el que se pone encima, pero ayer... uhmm... me cogió... me tiró encima de la cama y... uhmm... nunca habia estado Severus tan... tan...  
- Ejem... creo que se ha acabado el tiempo de la sesión – miró el reloj, todavía faltan unos diez minutos para cumplir la hora que suelen durar las sesiones normales de los psiquiatras, pero es que no soporto cuando se ponen a contarme los pacientes sus fantasías sexuales (para eso ya tengo a mi cliente fijo, que se dedica a narrarme todo con pelos y señales... por cierto, lo tengo de nuevo esta tarde, no se me olvide)  
- Muchas gracias por ayudarme doctor – se ha levantado ya, y esta recogiendo lo que ha traído  
- Para cualquier otra cosa... ya sabe donde encontrarme – le entrego una tarjeta con la direccion de la consulta.  
- No lo dude – ya esta casi en la puerta – Ah y... – se da la vuelta, me apunta con un palo de madera, creo que esta mas loco que lo que pensaba.  
- ¿Si?  
- _¡Obliviate!_  
  
-----------------  
  
_¿Quien será nuestro tercer paciente? ¿Que problema tendrá para acudir a la consulta?.... Muy pronto lo sabremos_

_Nos vemos_


	4. Tercer paciente primera parte

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, estoy tremendamente agradecida :D :D :D (miles y miles de gracias)

Como un "pequeño" regalo de Reyes, subo este capitulo que, espero, les guste.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y, si dejan reviews/comentarios, se lo agradeceria eternamente :D

Pd: Las contestaciones… al final del capitulo 3, es decir, en el siguiente trozo ;D

Ahora… a leer!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Creo que algún día de estos debería irme a revisar la cabeza, tengo lagunas en la memoria, no me acuerdo de lo que hago por la mañana, es como si hubiese una niebla en mi cabeza, pero las tardes… las tardes si se lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, eso es lo extraño, mi paciente llega a la hora convenida, me habla durante la sesión (casi no abro la boca, es mejor dejarles hablar y que digan lo que sea, es mas fácil para ellos) y se va, así, sin más. Luego me acuesto en el diván un rato para aclarar las ideas que se forman en mi cabeza, y, cuando considero que nadie va a venir (qué iluso que soy, ¿quien va a venir a mi despacho?) doy por finalizada la jornada y me voy a casa.

Cuando llego al despacho, es como si no supiera donde estoy y que tengo que hacer aquí, ya que estos dos últimos días es como si hubiera un lienzo en blanco en la mente, pues intento recordar los acontecimientos y no se lo que ha pasado, aunque yo mismo se que ha venido gente, tengo notas encima de la mesa que lo demuestran… pero no se lo que significan: Persevus, relación, treinta años… Malfoy, separación, mujer…. Son palabras sueltas que no me dicen nada, aunque estén escritas de mi mano, es un misterio que no logro resolver. Creo que si sigo así, yo mismo tendría que sicoanalizarme y darme por extremadamente loco (no es normal lo que me pasa, espero no seguir así… ¿verdad?)

Un sonido me despierta del todo, es un sonido que viene de fuera, del callejón oscuro y negro donde he puesto mi consulta (empiezo a dudar si es por eso la escasa afluencia de visitantes). Miro fuera, es un hombre (mas bien entrado en años, ya que tiene unas cuantas canas diseminadas por el pelo) que lleva casi a rastras a un enorme perro negro. Creo que se dirigen hacia el portal, pero conociendo mi mala suerte no creo que tenga que preocuparme de ellos, por lo que me vuelvo a la mesa que preside el despacho y me dispongo a admirar el cactus que tengo encima de la mesa, que cada día parece que crece más y más.

Me quedo embobado, no se lo que me ocurre con esta extraña planta, que mi mente se olvida de las preocupaciones diarias…

Oigo voces fuera, ojala no sea la casera… ya se que le dije que le pagaría pronto… en cuanto tenga el dinero (que al ritmo que voy, no se cuando será) Espero que sea comprensiva y se apiade de este pobre y joven psiquiatra… pero por si acaso… me escondo detrás de la mesa, agazapado con el cactus en las manos (no me puedo despegar de él… vuelvo a pensar "que extraña planta")

Pasan cinco minutos y cinco mas, y otros cinco… y siguen oyéndose voces fuera, si hubiera sido la casera ya hubiera entrado como un vendaval a reclamar el dinero que le debo (en este punto tengo que reconocer que no es sólo un mes lo que le debo… son los tres últimos meses y… algo mas), pero parece que no es ella, ¿quien será a estas horas?

Me asomo tímidamente por encima de la mesa, no se ven moros en la costa (es decir, nadie a la vista). Saco un brazo, deposito el cactus encima de la mesa y me vuelvo a esconder… creo que no es mi naturaleza el ser valiente, mas bien me muevo en las sombras, prefiero el anonimato.

Con el reloj cronometro unos cinco minutos más mientras regularizo mi respiración: calma, calma, no es la casera, no es el monstruo de la cama, no es una sombra malvada que viene a por mí, no es un demonio… uhm, me parece que todos mis miedos están formándose en mi mente… Calma, calma, respira, no es nadie maligno, no es nadie que te quiere hacer daño, sólo será un chico de los recados… nadie más…

Con la misma mano con la que he depositado el cactus palpo la mesa, creo que el teléfono esta por ahí encima. ¡Lo encontré! Temblándome el pulso, lo descuelgo y rápidamente, esa mano (junto con el auricular) se esconde por debajo de la mesa.

Escucho lo que ocurre al otro lado, reconozco una de las voces, pero las otras dos no.

- Y dime… ¿desde cuando trabajas aquí?

- … - algo ininteligible responde mi secretaria (o creo que es ella por el sonido que hace el chicle al explotar)

- No debiste aceptar el empleo…

- No es tan peligroso como pensáis, Alexander es muy simpático conmigo

- Ahora lo comprobaremos

- ¿Quién de los dos?

- Él – responden las dos voces masculinas a la vez

- Sirius

- ¿Qué?

- Lo echamos a suerte y te toco a ti

- Pero… pero…

- Sin protestas

- Vaaaale, pero la próxima entras tú

- ¿Os decidís o que? – mi secretaria entra en la conversación

A continuación escucho un ruido de protestas desde el otro lado (a mi parecer, el llamado Sirius no quiere verme). Tengo que darme prisa, no quiero que piensen que el nieto de Freud es un miedoso incurable, así que me levanto y me aliso la camisa todo lo buenamente que puedo (junten a soltero con lancha y sabrán como esta mi camisa). Después de esta complicada operación, me acerco a una de mis estanterías y hago como si estuviera repasando los apuntes.

- Alexaaaandeeeer – ahora la voz de mi secretaria se escucha alto y claro por todo el despacho, mis dientes chocan entre ellos ¿Cuántas veces le he repetido lo del nombre?

- ¿Si? – respondo, dando al botón de responder en el teléfono.

- Tiene un paciente esperando – escucho una risa al otro lado y un bufido

- Hágale pasar – empiezo a sentir curiosidad por lo que ha pasado fuera y esa confianza que había entre los tres.

En ese instante la puerta se abre, y, de repente, de un empujón, un hombre entra, en su expresión se nota las pocas ganas que tiene de verme, seguidamente, se cierra de un portazo y se escuchan risas al otro lado.

- Remus me las vas a pagar – dice el hombre recién llegado a través de la puerta – Ejem, disculpe por la entrada – se vuelve y dirige hacia mi unos ojos grises que parecen que me estudian detenidamente – es que mi "amigo" – la ultima palabra suena un poco enfadada – quería que viniese a toda costa y a mí… a mí no me pasa nada ¡absolutamente nada! – esta ultima parte la dice gritando y volviéndose, de nuevo, hacia la puerta.

- No se preocupe, venga aquí y siéntese – dejó el tomo que he estado hojeando hasta este momento (un tratado de los trastornos bipolares y cosas parecidas) y le indico el diván. Me dirijo hacia mi sitio habitual y apoyo la carpeta (si, esa donde tengo apuntado las cosas inexplicables) en mis rodillas para dar comienzo la sesión – ¿Nombre? – empiezo a preguntar - ¿nombre? – vuelvo a preguntar, creo que no me ha oído pues tiene la vista puesta en la puerta (de nuevo)

- Black… Sirius Black – me responde, rápidamente, y otra vez dirige su vista hacia la entrada.

- Para no pasarle nada esta muy nervioso

- Nada, no es nada

- ¿Le preocupa algo en especial?

- Le he dicho que no – toda la conversación ha sido entre él y la puerta, no me ha dirigido en ningún momento la mirada.

- Espere un segundo – no se si me ha oído, no creo que este escuchando lo que digo.

Me levantó de mi sitio, dejó los apuntes encima y me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- Claudia, un poco de silencio por favor, estoy con un paciente – asomo un poco la cabeza, me encuentro con que mi querida secretaria esta parloteando muy amigablemente con el mismo hombre que había visto antes por la ventana (me pregunto donde habrá metido al enorme perro). Ambos me miran, parece que le he pillado en un mal momento, pues paran de hablar de repente.

El hombre se despide precipitadamente, aunque le queda tiempo para hacerle un guiño a la chica (me parece a mi, o se ha ido riéndose por lo bajo), y ella se sumerge en el montón de papeles que tiene enfrente (publicidad y mas publicidad, no creo que haya algo importante)

Feliz, regreso al despacho, y, no se si será por mi imaginación, pero los papeles están un poco revueltos. Miro a mi paciente, esta con la vista al techo (vaya, que sorpresa, ha cambiado de la puerta a las alturas) a pesar de que intuyo algo oscuro en él, no le creo capaz de cotillear en los papeles de un medico.

- Ya esta, problema solucionado, señor… – miro los apuntes – señor Black. Cuénteme que le ocurre.

- ¿Seguro que se ha ido? – es la primera vez que me dirige (directamente) la palabra.

- Seguro, yo mismo le he visto salir a la calle.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro… le juro que no le va a oír, las paredes no escuchan – algo parecido a un bufido sale de su boca y también algo parecido a Wsesly o Weasly, no se como interpretar eso – Nadie sabrá que es lo que me ha contado, eso se llama "secreto profesional". No puedo revelar nada de lo que aquí se hable. Pongamos un ejemplo: si usted me dice que se ha saltado un semáforo en rojo, yo no puedo denunciarle, ya que me lo ha contado en la consulta.

- Aaaahh, creo que empiezo a comprender. Y si yo fuera un peligroso delincuente y le contase que he matado a, pongamos como ejemplo, trece personas ¿usted que haría? – tragó saliva, este hombre tiene toda la pinta de haber hecho eso ahora que lo veo detenidamente.

- En ese caso… - mis manos empiezan a sudar, no se porqué, pero la cara me empieza a sentir familiar

- ¿Si? – me mira amenazadoramente, ahora que lo veo mas de cerca, los ojos parecen mas fríos, el pelo negro le hace mas peligroso…

- En ese caso… – no controlo mis manos, hago como si buscase algo en los bolsillos para que no vea mi temblor. Me vuelve a mirar – En ese caso… - se levanta y se sienta enfrente de mi – En ese caso… es ese caso… tampoco – acierto a decir casi entre balbuceos.

Creo que en ese instante ambos sacamos a la vez el aire que hemos estado reteniendo, es como si hubiéramos tenido un gran peso encima.

- Sólo era un supuesto – dice el paciente echándose hacia atrás de manera juguetona (me recuerda a un perro que tuvo mi vecino cuando yo era pequeño, pero no se de donde ha salido la comparación, pues mi paciente es un ser humano y no un animal).

- Si, ya un supuesto, y el mal rato que me ha hecho pasar no me lo quita nadie – le respondo de manera seca.

- Lo siento, pero era para asegurarme que era de confianza

- Ya se lo he dicho antes, nada de lo que diga saldrá de esta habitación, absolutamente nada.

- Bien, bien, ahora que usted y yo nos entendemos – no se a que se refiere, todavía estoy bastante nervioso, le sigo viendo cara de criminal – Quisiera que me escuchase, mi gran problema es… - dice lo ultimo tan bajo que ni siquiera llego a oírle…

- Vuelva a repetirlo por favor, no se lo que ha dicho.

- Es que yo… yo… - el que se esta poniendo ahora nervioso es él – yo… - lo vuelve a decir, pero de nuevo tan bajo que no logro adivinar que quiere decir.

- Un poco más alto, por favor – me acercó un poco más al diván, a ver si esta vez logro saber que es lo que intenta decir y por la forma en que se pone nervioso (retorciéndose las manos, secándose el sudor que baja por su frente, y otros síntomas parecido) ya no me parece un peligroso asesino… empiezo a confiar en él ¿Qué será lo que le sucede?

- Yo… yo… yo….- dirige su mirada hacia la puerta, es como si temiese que lo descubran en esa gran confesión que tiene que hacer – Yo…


	5. Tercer paciente segunda parte

**Capitulo 3 (Segunda Parte)**

- Ve cómo no era tan difícil – me acercó a él y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, el hombre que hace unos segundos parecía tan duro y frío se ha desplomado y esta llorando como un niño pequeño, las lagrimas se han adueñado de su cara y no parece que tenga intención de terminar.

- Es que… compréndalo… - dice entre balbuceos – mi madre quería mas a mi hermano, mis primas… mis primas siempre estaban juntas… y yo… mi padre nunca me quiso… nadie me quiso hasta… - en ese instante el paciente saca un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se enjuaga los ojos – bueno… y ahora… no se que hacer… no soy capaz de "eso"… - esconde la cara tras las manos y se encoge en el diván, tal como haría un niño.

- No se preocupe, vamos a encontrar la solución a su problema – digo al retornar a mi posición de doctor… en cierto modo hay que mantener una distancia con los pacientes.

- ¿De verdad? – me pregunta abriendo un poco las manos para mirarme con esos ojos llorosos.

- Si, no es tan grave. Lo raro es que esto haya tardado tanto en aparecer. Normalmente es en el primer noviazgo cuando ya surge el problema y no tan tarde.

- Bueno, es que ahora es cuando me he dado cuenta de "eso" – poco a poco se va calmando y relajando (cosa a la que también he contribuido dándole una infusión que tenia por ahí guardada – los cajones de la mesa de mi despacho pueden albergar maravillas-) – antes, por unas cosas u otras nunca me había parado a pensar en "eso" y ahora que las cosa están calmadas, que se puede vivir en paz… bueno, es ahora cuando he visto que no puedo…

- Por lo visto, usted tiene asumido su problema pero hasta ahora no se había planteado la "acción" ¿verdad?

- Si – me lo imaginaba, a esas alturas de la vida (a lo sumo puedo decir que rondara la cuarentena de años, aunque parece menos) las cosas de este tipo se saben o se saben.

- Aja, veamos que se puede hacer en el rato que nos queda de sesión – miro el reloj, no ha pasado ni diez minutos desde que ha entrado en la consulta – Si no le importa, ahora le haré unas cuantas preguntas personales y quiero que me responda con absoluta certeza.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, empecemos. Sus padres ¿eran cariñosos con usted? – veo que una mueca se desagrado se instala en su rostro, no hace falta decir mas para ver que el asunto va por "ahí".

Le hago un gesto para que continúe, quiero ayudarle.

- De mi padre… no se que decirle, sólo que estaba obsesionado con el orden y con la supremacía de la raza, y mi madre… pues igual o peor. Nos quisieron educar a mi hermano y a mi de ese modo, por desgracia él murió por eso que suponían mis padres era correcto, menos mal que yo me di cuenta a tiempo y vi que el mal no era la solución. No, yo creo que todos los seres son iguales, ya sean o posean algo diferente de los demás. Bueno – se echó hacia atrás en el diván, como si recordase tiempos mejores – fue James quien me lo enseñó, por eso me escape de casa al cumplir los dieciséis…

Silencio, como si el presente diese un vistazo al pasado

- Después, al terminar el colegio… todo fue tan rápido y tan inesperado… para todos: la boda, el bautizo, la muerte de Lily y James, la traición de Peter … todo su rompió en tan poco tiempo – de nuevo se echo a llorar – le dejó sólo, cuando le había prometido a él que nunca le abandonaría, que no se preocupase que su padrino siempre estaría a su lado y… y ha crecido rodeado de un atajo de estúpidos cuando…. – del lloro paso a la ira al decir estas palabras, pues de sus ojos empezaba a vislumbrarse destellos rojos.

- Calmese… shhh – con una mano le ayudo a sentarse y tumbarse en el diván – y dígame ¿Qué paso durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Por que no continuó con la relación?

- Seria largo de explicar… sólo le puedo decir que por causas mayores estuvimos separados hasta hace unos cinco años y es ahora cuando podemos estar en pareja sin que nada ni nadie nos haga daño… pero no se, con lo que me pasa… tengo ese "gran" problema

- No se preocupe, como le he dicho antes, todo en esta vida tiene solución excepto la muerte.

- Gran razonamiento si señor.

- Gracias, pero no es mío, lo oí hace mucho. Bueno a lo que íbamos – acomodo los papeles en mis rodillas – regresemos a su infancia, ¿Qué recuerda? ¿Fue feliz?

- Mucho, fue la época más maravillosa de mi vida

- ¿Y, perdone que le interrumpa, por que? ¿No ha dicho que sus padres eran terribles?

- Y lo eran, lo que pasa es que, excepto en verano, nunca los veía. Yo estaba en una especie de internado donde estudiaba y donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida allí. Esos si que fueron tiempo felices, sin preocupaciones, sin guerra, sin traiciones… no como ahora, cuando nos volvemos adultos se pierde parte de esa inocencia. Ah, perdone, otra vez me he ido del tema.

- No se preocupe, normalmente se va a los psiquiatras a hablar de uno mismo, y no es extraño que con esas ideas y lo que habla, se pueda hallar la solución a su problema.

- No vea el peso que me quita de encima, y pensaba que los psiquiatras eran mas… cuadriculados, si me permite la expresión

- Eso es la idea más general, pero nada, usted hable.

- Bien, sigo. Aquellos años, en el colegio, formamos una pandilla que pensábamos era la mejor, éramos cuatro chicos tan unidos que nadie hubiera dicho nunca que luego ocurriera aquello - la mirada se le ensombreció de repente, de nuevo me pareció ver en el al terrible delincuente de principio de consulta – Si entonces nos hubieran dicho que Peter nos iba a traicionar y cómo acabaría todo, le juro que le hubiera matado el primer día que lo conocí…

- Nadie sabe que es lo que le depara el destino

- Ya, pero… - veo que empieza a exaltarse, contrae las manos en un gesto de rabia contenida e ira a punto de explotar, así que decido ir "directo al grano", como se dice vulgarmente.

- ¿Y la relación con su actual pareja como era entonces?

- Bueno, él y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Cuando éramos pequeños no nos dábamos cuenta de que lo nuestro era más que una simple amistad, los juegos, y las leves caricias nos parecían insignificantes, y siempre buscábamos la compañía del otro para desahogar nuestros problemas. Creo que, del grupo, éramos los más unidos. Después, al crecer, empezamos a darnos cuenta de que era una atracción la que sentíamos uno al otro, nos necesitábamos, aunque no pasábamos de darnos la mano para infundir confianza al otro, el solo hecho de estar con el otro ya era una recompensa. En ese tiempo yo tuve una crisis, no sabia que hacer…

- ¿Crisis de identidad?

- Si, ya que ese asunto, ya sabe, estar dos hombre juntos no era bien visto y parecía tan extraño y tan… anormal, así que empecé a salir con toda mujer que se me ponía por delante pero… no era lo mismo, no era la misma sensación que tenia cuando Remus y yo estábamos juntos – se recostó en el diván, mirando hacia el techo - no, todavía no nos habíamos dado ni un beso, él también estaba bastante confundido sobre todo lo que nos pasaba. Ambos nos sentíamos extraños, pero ambos anhelábamos estar junto al otro…

- ¿Y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían?

- En último curso. Los dos teníamos diecisiete años, y bueno, ya sabe, cuando se bebe de más, la mente deja de razonar y haces y dices las cosas sin pensar. Fue… no se como explicarlo, yo antes había besado a muchas chicas, y él igual, pero el primer beso que nos dimos los dos fue… mágico, era como si estallaran fuegos artificiales en el cielo, y dentro de nuestro cuerpo. A partir de entonces, ya nada nos separaría, nada excepto la cárcel – no tengo ninguna duda de a quien encarcelaron, recuerdo perfectamente el mal rato que me había hecho pasar a principio de consulta este paciente. Le hago un gesto para que continúe hablando – Y ahora que hemos retornado con la relación, me surge este gran problema. Yo le quiero mucho… y necesito decírselo, pero un gran nudo en la garganta me lo impide…

- Creo que ya se lo que le pasa – digo tras un largo silencio – lo suyo es un problema de inseguridad, piensa que él no le quiere, que le rechazara cuando se lo diga, pero, después de lo que ha contado, no creo que ese sea su caso, si han vuelto a estar juntos, y veo que sus ojos tienen un brillo especial cuando habla de su pareja – eso es cierto, lo he notado durante el largo rato que me ha estado hablando – Inténtelo, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá cuando lo haga – le digo acercándome a él y apoyando mi mano sobre sus hombros para darle ánimos

Don, don, don……

El reloj de la pared da las once en punto, nos hemos pasado unos cinco minutos de lo que suele durar una sesión normal.

- Muchas gracias doctor, lo intentaré – me responde ilusionado – le diré a Remus que lo amo – dice cuando llega a la puerta para irse.

- Suerte – me despidió de él.

Entonces, al ver que la puerta se cierra tras ese paciente, regreso a mi mesa, a seleccionar los papeles donde he estado tomando apuntes de la sesión. Lo que no me doy cuenta después es que la puerta se abre lentamente y un rayo alcanza mi cabeza.

Y ahora me pregunto ¿Qué he estado haciendo durante la última hora en el despacho?

No recuerdo nada.

* * *

**Contestaciones de reviews**

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leyeron estos anteriores capitulos, y especialmente a aquellos que dejaron su comentario.

**niki** Gracias!!!, Si, voy a seguir con este fic (aunque el ritmo sea un poco regular ©, hasta que lo acabe (ademas, tengo una sorpresa al final que… - hay veces que me gustaria saltarme todo lo del medio y ponerlo, pero no puedo, jeje), ademas,. Tambien es unas risas imaginarse a estos personajes con esos traumas, jeje. Gracias de nuevo, y besos

**Devil Lady Hitokiri **Gracias!!! Lo de la memoria, jeje, si, él mismo se da cuenta de que "algo" extraño ocurre, pero hasta que encuentre solucion XD En fin, que pobre hombre, con lso pacientes que le tocan, aunque no le echasen Obliviates, cualquiera resiste cuerdo contra lo que le cuentan (algunos) XD Espero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerlo :D

**Diana-Lily-Potter** Gracias!!! Bueno, sobre la esposa de Lucius, aun tendremos que esperar, pues su turno no ha llegado todavía (queda un poco lejos), pero ya veremos lo que se puede hacer XD aunque no te preocupes, que Lucius todavía no le ha perdido el miedo (es que, baya mujer tiene que ser para que el "gran" Malfoy no quiera enfrentarse a ella XD) Y bueno, ya viste quien era el siguiente paciente y su "terrible" problema XD, ahora a pensar quien sera el siguiente. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme. Besos


End file.
